Butt Seriously Folks
by Steph5
Summary: Co-written with ToughFluff. Her hand. His butt. What really happened in the inn’s kitchen during Keg!Max! Slight UC.
1. Default Chapter

Butt Seriously Folks…

By Steph and ToughFluff

Summary--Her hand. His butt. What really happened in the inn's kitchen during Keg!Max! Slight UC.

Dedicated to our buddies in UC-dom, Nate and Jamie.

Disclaimer--We don't own any of these characters.

Rating- PG-13, maybe?

She wasn't used to the inn's kitchen being so quiet. She was used to pots clanging, people bumping into and talking over each other, shouting instructions and cooking tips. She wasn't used to this eerie quiet in the kitchen. She wasn't used to the emptiness. She hated it.

She had no idea where Lorelai was and knew that Michel was in front tormenting…well tormenting someone. 

At least Luke was here today. He was in the kitchen with his tools, checking for damages from the fire. Seeing if he could fix anything himself. 

She kind of liked having Luke in here. Not that he was the most talkative person around, but it beat talking to herself. It was nice having someone else in the kitchen. 

She even got him talking a little bit. At first, he told her several times that he needed to concentrate on the pipes and whatnot, but then he began participating in a real conversation. They talked about Rory's college plans, about damage to the inn and finally about Kirk and his failure in the shirt-printing industry.

"Someday," Sookie said optimistically, "he'll find his niche. He's got to."

Luke frowned looking at the pipe again. "I wouldn't count on it."

"You never know," she said. He didn't say anything to that.

She reluctantly went back to the cookbook she had been reading before Luke had arrived. The glossy pictures saddened her. She wanted her kitchen back. 

"So," Luke began, "have you and Jackson figured out a name yet?" 

She looked up from her book happily. Her favorite topic. 

"Jackson and I have decided that we're going to name the baby after chefs," Sookie told him. "I get to choose if it's a girl, he gets to choose the name if it's a boy. So if it's a girl, her name is going to be Julia Alice Melville. Julia for Julia Child, Alice for Alice Waters. It sounds so old-fashioned. Like a character in a book. I'll have to ask Rory if she knows of any Julia Alice's"

Luke looked up from the pipes he was working on. "And if it's a boy?"

She giggled, thinking of the endless discussions that she and Jackson had had. "Jackson's having a harder time with it. I told him to start watching the Food Network for ideas. That wasn't a good idea, because he's become addicted to 'Iron Chef' and there's no way I'm naming our son Morimoto."

Luke stood up and wiped some dust off his jeans. "'Iron Chef?'" he asked.

"You've never seen 'Iron Chef?'" Sookie asked. "It's the greatest show. It's from Japan. You'd probably like it." 

Luke looked around the kitchen. "Have you been cooking in here?"

"No," she said sadly. It felt like she hadn't cooked in months. "And I'm losing my skills. Test me."

"Test you?" he asked. 

"Ask me how to make something," Sookie said. "Like…uh…clam chowder." Easy enough if you stuck to a basic recipe, but when had she ever stuck to a basic recipe? She already started listing ingredients in her head…clams, clam liquor, potatoes… 

"Clam chowder," he said nodding his head. "I know that one. First you open the can…"

"Blasphemy," she said. There went that idea. "I would so cream you if we did 'Iron Chef' here." She closed her eyes picturing herself on `Iron Chef,' thousands of people watching her prepare some masterpiece in a certain amount of time, using a certain "secret ingredient." At least, she thought wistfully, those chefs had a kitchen to work with.

"So what do you do all day?" Luke asked her. "If you aren't cooking."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I make up menus, just in case we get up and running soon. Crank call Michel from my cell phone. Jackson keeps me busy too. He calls every five minutes asking me if I'm sitting down, if I'm tired, if I'm eating my vegetables." She giggled again. "It's kind of funny. We eat two meals a day together, he knows what I eat. Maybe he's worried about what I eat for lunch. And I usually eat here or go to the diner for lunch." 

"I know," Luke said. He fiddled with his cap for a second.

"What?" she asked him curiously. What had her well-meaning, but slightly overprotective husband done now?

"Jackson called me yesterday. He had a list of what I could and could not serve you."

"He's actually easing up a little bit," she said. "So enough about me and my eating habits. How are you?" It was very rare that she had a chance to talk to Luke like this, one-on-one. 

Luke moved back over near the pipes. "Okay," he said. "Same old, same old."

"How's…?" Sookie paused. She could not remember his girlfriend's name. "How's the lawyer?" 

Lorelai always referred to Luke's girlfriend as "the lawyer." As in, "The lawyer made Luke add more salads to the menu" or "The lawyer was giving me some bizarre looks at the town meeting after I borrowed her pen."

Luke smirked. "The lawyer? Are you referring to Nicole?"

"Yes," she said. "How's Nicole?" She had never met her. 

"Fine," he said.

She waited for more details. He didn't give them. She frowned, frustrated, and tried again. "How's Jess?"

Luke frowned. "Wonderful. Next question."

"Sorry. I'm used to talking to Lorelai and the conversation isn't as one-sided. Well, I talk to Michel too sometimes. When I have to."

He looked at his watch. "I need to be getting back soon. I'm just going to do a quick double check before I head back to the diner," he said.

"Okay," she said. "Yell if you need any help."

He gave her an odd look, but knelt down near the pipes. 

"Is it fixable?" she asked him.

He stretched out to get a better view. "There are problems," he admitted.

She walked over to him and looked down. "A great time to be out of a job," she said softly patting her stomach.

He didn't answer. She sat down near him. "You don't have to be gentle. It's bad huh?"

"It could have been better," he admitted. "I don't know how much I'll be able to do right now."

She leaned in closer and managed to put her right hand into something orange and sticky. 

"Disgusting," she said to herself. While wiping her hand on her jeans, she felt slightly lightheaded (she hadn't kept breakfast down) and steadied herself by putting her left hand on the nearest surface she could find. She kept her hand there while she waited for the dizziness to subside.

"Wow," she said. "Dizzy spell. I have to start eating more. But all I could eat today were crackers." Cracker actually. It had not been a very good morning.

He didn't say anything. He must have really gotten into his project. She tried again.

"I heard bananas were good if you weren't feeling too well. Do you have any bananas at the diner? Could you please set some aside for me and I can grab them on my way home. I don't think we have any at home and Jackson doesn't like bananas. Isn't that funny? The fruit and vegetable man who doesn't like bananas? He doesn't like kiwis that much either. He thinks they're too sour."

Still no answer. Was he mad at her? Maybe she was talking too much. Babbling even. Maybe he just wanted to finish his job in peace and quiet. She could do that. She was silent.

So silent that she could hear the hum of the refrigerator, the clinking noise of the tools against metal…Luke breathing. She listened even more closely. He sure sounded tense all of a sudden…what had changed in a matter of seconds? She had sat down next to him, put her hand in something sticky, felt dizzy, put her hand on…

She looked over. Her hand was on his butt. She closed her eyes and looked again. Her hand was still there. On his butt. Her hand. His butt. Still there.

Yep, she was groping Luke in the kitchen. Suddenly she was a sexual harassment video waiting to happen. This wasn't good. What if someone had walked in on them? Why was her hand still there?

She quickly took her hand off his butt. She stood up and walked towards the chair she had been sitting on before. Damn, this was going to be uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Luke," she said. "I don't have wandering hands, but I just steadied myself and it was the first…" She was only making the situation worse. He didn't respond. 

"I really am sorry," she said. And she was. But thinking back, once she had gotten over the shock, she realized that his butt was decent. Nice even. Nicely shaped. The lawyer was a very lucky woman. She cleared her head of these thoughts. 

He still hadn't said anything. So she tried a different approach. "I am sorry. We'll just put it all behind us." 

She snorted when she realized what she had just said.

Behind. She giggled. 

He didn't respond. Didn't even look up. 

It was a very tense few minutes. She stayed on her side of the kitchen, occasionally glancing over at what he was working on. And, if she was going to be completely honest, glancing over at his butt. Repeatedly. Scrutinizing what she had been fondling earlier. 

Maybe it was just her out-of-whack hormones, but she was wondering why she had never noticed his butt sooner. Sure she was married, but she could still look. Groping wasn't really allowed, though. Even if it was an accident.

She looked again and told herself that if she ever found herself in the situation where she had her hand on his butt again, she would make the most of it. It would be a shame if there was another wasted opportunity.

She stopped herself before her thoughts turned too smutty. She shouldn't be thinking of Luke like that. She was married and pregnant, he was involved. But still she could look. And she would look. Damn, she would look. She smiled and willed him to say something, to break the awkward silence.

It was completely quiet, completely uncomfortable.

And then Lorelai walked in.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

This wasn't the first time.   
  
In fact, Luke highly doubted that this would be the last time. It had become a strangely familiar routine for both of them. Lorelai would hire a professional for repairs, but instead of following his advice, she would denounce everything that came out of the said professional's mouth. She would then proceed to call Luke and make him drop everything at the diner so he could basically tell her what she wanted to hear.   
  
It happened that time when her house became infested with termites. It also happened that time when the makeshift stage of the fashion show looked more like a makeshift wheelchair ramp. Therefore, it was hardly surprising when he found himself wedged behind the Viking stove in a highly uncomfortable manner. The floor hadn't been cleaned ever since the fire and a healthy layer of soot had now taken residence on his pants.   
  
He had no idea why he played along. To be honest, he was a little bit tired of Lorelai's antics.   
  
Thank god Sookie decided to hang around. Perhaps she stayed because she had nowhere else to go. However, it was more likely that she stayed around because the kitchen was her second home. It was her domain and she couldn't simply wait outside while somebody poked around her prep table or sniffed around her spice rack. In any case, the gourmet chef's presence was much welcoming since it helped distract Luke from the subject of Lorelai.   
  
Since Sookie was never known as the tight lipped one, the conversation flowed easily between them. They just finished discussing Kirk's latest entrepreneurial attempt when the inevitable topic came up.   
  
"Have you and Jackson figured out a name yet?"   
  
"Jackson and I have decided that we're going to name the baby after chefs. I get to choose if it's a girl, he gets to choose the name if it's a boy. So if it's a girl, her name is going to be Julia Alice Melville. Julia for Julia Child, Alice for Alice Waters. It sounds so old-fashioned. Like a character in a book. I'll have to ask Rory if she knows of any Julia Alice's."   
  
Luke stopped working on the pipes for a second so he had the attention to decipher Sookie's string of excited syllables. Just like any expectant mother, Sookie had her set of strange ideas when it came to her child. "And if it's a boy?"   
  
He heard Sookie giggling. "Jackson's having a harder time with it. I told him to start watching the Food Network for ideas. That wasn't a good idea, because he's become addicted to 'Iron Chef' and there's no way I'm naming our son Morimoto."   
  
What the hell was Morimoto? It sounded like a type of sushi. Of course, Luke wasn't going to ask a hormonally imbalanced pregnant woman why in the world her husband would name their child after sushi. Instead he stood up and attempted to wipe the soot off his jeans. "Iron Chef?"   
  
"You've never seen Iron Chef?" Sookie asked incredulously, as if he had been buried in a bomb shelter for the last five years. "It's the greatest show. It's from Japan. You'd probably like it."   
  
Not likely. Luke was never a big fan of TV. The only channel he watched was ESPN and he watched it mostly for Yankee games. He was usually too exhausted to catch anything after he closed the diner. And now he had to split what was left of his minuscule free time between Nicole and Lorelai. And lately, he had to spend even more time just to keep the two women apart, fearing the impending doom if they were left alone unattended.   
  
How did he get back to Lorelai again? Luke fervently shook his head to clear his mind. Time for a topic change.   
  
Luke looked around the room and noticed the soot covered utensils and the unplugged appliances. "Have you been cooking in here?" Ladies and gentleman, rhetorical question of the century!   
  
"No," she said. "I'm losing my skills. Test me."   
  
"Test you?" He looked at her incredulously. What was this, high school trivia?   
  
"Ask me how to make something," Sookie said. "Like … uh … clam chowder."   
  
"Clam chowder," he repeated. Easy enough. "I know that one. First you open the can…"   
  
"Blasphemy," she said. "I would so cream you if we did 'Iron Chef' here." Luke frowned at the mentioning of the TV show. What was her obsession with Iron Chief?   
  
"So what do you do all day?" Luke asked her. "If you aren't cooking." That woman was always fiddling with recipes, making julienne veggies or burning her hands. Mostly burning her hands.   
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "I make up menus, just in case we get up and running soon. Crank call Michel from my cell phone. Jackson keeps me busy too. He calls every five minutes asking me if I'm sitting down, if I'm tired, if I'm eating my vegetables." She giggled again. "It's kind of funny. We eat two meals a day together, he knows what I eat. Maybe he's worried about what I eat for lunch. And I usually eat here or go to the diner for lunch."   
  
"I know."   
  
"What?" she asked him curiously.   
  
"Jackson called me yesterday. He had a list of what I could and could not serve you." A huffy Jackson stormed into his store yesterday morning armed with a grease pencil. He then started to alter Luke's menus. He crossed out the fries and onion rings. As if that was not enough, he declared that there should be more organic vegetables in his chicken soup. It was both comical and irritating at the same time.   
  
"He's actually easing up a little bit," she said. "So enough about me and my eating habits. How are you?"   
  
Luke moved back over near the pipes. "Okay," he said. "Same old, same old."   
  
By that, he meant he still had no idea what to do with Nicole and Lorelai. The two most important women in his life. Nicole was his girlfriend. She was supposed to be on his mind 24/7. But lately, most of his thoughts were preoccupied with Lorelai. It only got worse when she camped out over at his place last week. It was strange to wake up and find Lorelai in his apartment. Even Jess had sensed that.   
  
He didn't know why. He didn't know what to do with them. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. This was too much.   
  
"How's…?" Sookie hesitated. She sounded like she had trouble coming up with a name. "How's the lawyer?"   
  
Luke smirked. It was funny that the whole town still referred to his girlfriend as "the lawyer". "The lawyer? Are you referring to Nicole?"   
  
"Yes," she said. "How's Nicole?" She fidgeted a little bit, as if her loyalty to Lorelai prevented her from saying her name.   
  
"Fine," he said. It could've been better if he shut his piehole and stopped talking about Lorelai in front of Nicole. But aside from that, they were fine.   
  
Sookie looked at him intently as if she was anticipating an answer that contained more than one word. But he didn't give one. Sookie, sensing it was a sensitive subject, quickly changed the topic. "How's Jess?"   
  
Luke frowned. He didn't want to talk about that little juvenile delinquent either. "Wonderful. Next question."   
  
"Sorry. I'm used to talking to Lorelai and the conversation isn't as one-sided. Well, I talk to Michel too sometimes. When I have to."   
  
Sensing that the conversation between him and Sookie had lost its momentum, Luke realized there was no point staying. He looked at his watch. 11:30. He better go back to the diner and prepare for the lunch crowd. His customers could get awfully picky when they found out that Caesar was cooking. "I need to be getting back soon. I'm just going to do a quick double check before I head back to the diner."   
  
"Okay," she said. "Yell if you need any help."   
  
Luke wondered how Sookie could help. No offense, but Sookie probably didn't have a good idea on pipe connections or anything Bob Vila could do. He didn't say anything. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and knelt by the pipe.   
  
"Is it fixable?" she asked him.   
  
He moved around the cramped space in attempt to get a better view.   
  
Sookie walked over and glanced at his work. "A great time to be out of a job." There was a smidge of melancholy in her voice that wasn't normally associated with Sookie.   
  
Luke didn't know what to say. Every time he tried to comfort somebody, it always turned out wrong. He didn't respond. Sookie took a look at his frozen face and guessed the rest. "You don't have to be gentle. It's bad huh?"   
  
"It could have been better," he admitted. "I don't know how much I'll be able to do right now."   
  
As he spoke, Sookie scooted down by him. He heard her exclaim, "Disgusting!" He might've heard something more about dizzy spells and crackers, but he was immediately distracted by something else. Everything to him was a blur as a simple gesture took precedence of his processing capabilities.   
  
Hand. Butt. Her hand. His Butt. HER hand. HIS butt. HER HAND! HIS BUTT!!   
  
His brain feverishly tried to relay and decipher the message. The choppy recognition slowly amplified and consolidated into a single sensory image: Sookie's hand was on his butt.   


Needless to say, he was no longer inspecting the gas line. Nor did he move a single muscle. He was holding the flashlight in midair and his eyes were strained towards a particular burn pattern on the wall. But all of his concentration was focused on the spot where Sookie's rested her hand.   


He should say something. Immediately. He opened his mouth, but somehow couldn't find the words to say "Would you kindly take your hand off my butt?" 

Her hand didn't move. Why wasn't it moving? What exactly was going on here? 

He decided not to say anything, not to move a muscle, not to swat away her hand. And that bothered him even more. Because, although he knew a thousand reasons why he should, Luke had no intention of interrupting this moment. 

He was committed to an exclusive relationship with Nicole and Sookie was married and pregnant with the baby of his fruit and vegetable supplier. A man who hauled crates of vegetables for a living and probably had a nice set of biceps going. There should be no hand-butt action between him and Sookie. He was completely aware of this. And yet…

Did this count as cheating? Was it that he was so miserable with Nicole that he didn't mind this gesture as much as he should have?   


Or was he just well on his way to becoming a dirty old man?  


Suddenly she took the offending hand off and practically ran to the other side of the room. 

"I'm sorry, Luke," she said. "I don't have wandering hands, but I just steadied myself and it was the first…" 

An accident. Of course. Best to forget that anything had ever happened. He didn't say a word.

"I really am sorry," she continued. "I am sorry. We'll just put it all behind us." She started giggling. He didn't say anything. That would probably be the best approach. 

He concentrated on not looking up. Letting the uncomfortable silence continue.  


And then Lorelai walked in.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Come on, Sookie," Lorelai said. "I have to meet with the contractor this afternoon." She slid into one of the booths and waited for Sookie to do the same.

Sookie remained standing. She looked nervously over her shoulder. "Did we have to come here? We should have gone to Al's."

Lorelai shook her head. "No, Al's having Japanese Week. Do you really want to see his interpretation of sushi?"

Sookie looked slightly green at the thought. "You have a point," she said. "I just…" She fidgeted. "I just didn't really want to come here." 

"Why?" Lorelai asked. She looked around. Luke was debating something with Kirk. This could take awhile. She sighed and tried to will Luke to come over to their table. She closed her eyes and tried to communicate with him telepathically. She opened her eyes to see him still at Kirk's table. Damn. She resigned herself to the fact that she might have to get a to-go order and focused her attention on Sookie who was still standing.

"Sweetie, maybe you should sit down," Lorelai said. "You don't look so good."

Sookie bit her lip and sat down. "This is my first time seeing Luke since…"

Lorelai tried not to smile. "Since you sexually harassed him?"

"It's not funny," Sookie said looking embarrassed. "Oh no. I just thought of something. He could sue me. He's dating a lawyer you know."

"I know. But he's not going to sue you, Sookie. I'm going to sue him though if I die of hunger while waiting for him. Do you think I'd have a case?" she asked Sookie. 

"No," Sookie said. "And besides you'd be dead so someone else would have to sue on your behalf."

"Would you sue for me?" Lorelai asked. She grinned mischievously. "It would give you a chance to go through Luke's briefs."

"Stop it," Sookie hissed. "Someone might hear you."

"Sorry," Lorelai said. She looked up and saw Luke approaching their table, pad in hand, looking grim.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting?" she asked him.

"How long?" he asked.

"Too long. Did you know that while we've been waiting for someone to serve us, Rory graduated from college?"

"No, I didn't know that," Luke said. "Send her my congratulations."

"I will," Lorelai said. "But enough about her, I would love a cheeseburger and onion rings." 

"Alright," he said. "What about you?" His eyes remained on the pad, not on Sookie. 

"Soup," she said. "Lots of crackers. And a banana."

"Right," Luke said. "Because bananas are…"

"Yeah. And my stomach's been…"

Luke looked up from his pad. "Do you want the crackers now?" 

"No," Sookie said looking down at the table. "With the soup. Thanks."

He nodded in their general direction and practically ran from their table. Lorelai waited until he was out-of-earshot before she turned to her friend.

"He hates me," Sookie said miserably. 

"He doesn't hate you," Lorelai said. "Why are you so worried all of a sudden? We all joked about it afterward. Remember?"

"You and I joked about it," Sookie emphasized. "Not him. He didn't play along. It might have made things worse." 

"You two need to talk about this," Lorelai said. 

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's too uncomfortable."

"So what's going to happen?" she asked. "You'll never come in here again? You're going to ignore him?" You're going to avoid any social function that might include Luke? 

"Maybe," Sookie said weakly. 

"Well that's going to be a lot of fun for me," Lorelai said. "Seeing as I'm usually the one throwing the social functions. Are you guys going to alternate which functions you go to? Cause I'll need to plan ahead. This could get confusing."

"Are you joking?" Sookie asked her. She played with her napkin.

"Sort of," Lorelai said. "I'm just saying that I hope you two sort this out, because I…"

"It's not always about you, Lorelai," Sookie interrupted.

Lorelai opened her mouth and then quickly shut it. That was harsh. 

"I know that," she said sharply, defensively. "What I meant was…"

At that moment, Luke came by with the food. He placed the plates in front of them and opened his pad. "Anything else?" 

Lorelai grabbed onto his arm. "Are you busy?"

He gave her a look. "No," he said. "I was just going upstairs to change for my three o'clock tee time."

"Funny," Lorelai said. She got up from the booth and picked up her plate and drink. 

"I'm going to sit in another booth and you two are going to talk."

"About what?" Luke asked.

"About what? About who's going to win. Personally I'm rooting for the clowns, but Rory kind of likes Chip and Reichen."

"We're going to talk about what?" Luke asked impatiently. "I have people to serve and as usual I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. What exactly is a Reichen?"

"She's talking about `The Amazing Race,'" Sookie volunteered quietly. "And I'm rooting for the clowns too." Her eyes met Lorelai's. "Sorry," she mouthed.

Lorelai nodded, accepting the apology. "Forget about the clowns for a second," she said.

"Gladly," Luke said. "Can I go back to work now?"

"No. Obviously you two had a…an incident…and it might be good to talk about it. Clear the air."

"I'm working," Luke said. 

"Really Lorelai," Sookie said. "It's okay." She looked at Luke. "I can't eat this soup. There are carrots in it."

"There are always carrots in it," he said sounding exhausted. 

"I can't look at them," Sookie said. "Can I get some onion rings instead?"

"I'll trade you," Lorelai said. "Your soup for my onion rings. Vegetable for a vegetable?" 

Luke snorted. "Onion rings aren't a vegetable."

"They are in my world, pal. What do you say, Sook?" 

"Sure, thanks. Jackson would flip if he saw me eating this," Sookie said greedily taking the rings.

"We won't tell him," Lorelai said. "And speaking of things we're not telling Jackson," she began, "You two are going to talk about what happened."

Lorelai didn't let him argue. She walked without a backwards glance and sat down at a nearby table with her burger and soup. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked over to their table. Sookie was sitting alone. She sighed and went back to scarfing her burger.

She looked up again when Luke put the bill on her table. "So," she began. "Did you talk to her?"

"No," Luke said. "I'm busy and there's nothing to talk about."

"Um, yeah there is," she pointed out. "She's embarrassed."

"I'm embarrassed too," he said. "We'll get over it."

She sighed. "So get over it now rather than later. Scoot scoot, mister." She gestured toward Sookie's table. "The place is pretty dead right now."

He frowned, but walked over to Sookie. Lorelai changed positions so she would be able to hear the conversation, but wouldn't look too obvious.

"Can I sit down for a second?" Lorelai heard Luke say.

"Sure," Sookie said. "Let me start. I'm sorry. It was an accident."

He took a deep breath. "I know," he said.

"And I'm sorry that I told Lorelai," Sookie admitted. 

Lorelai jumped at the sound of her name. Fortunately they didn't seem to notice. 

"Yeah," Luke said. He fiddled with his hat. "I wish you hadn't done that."

"And then we were teasing you. I shouldn't have done that either," Sookie said, shaking her head. "Forgive me?"

"It wasn't that big of a deal," he said. "But I forgive you."

"Good," Sookie said. "Friends?" She stuck out her hand.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," he repeated, but shook her hand. "Friends."

"You know," Sookie said. "It was nice having you there. It was a nice change from the quiet. I liked talking to you."

"Yeah," he said. "I liked it too." The door to the diner opened. "I should get back to work," he said.

"Okay," Sookie said. "Hey, Luke," she said.

"What?"

"We'll do it again sometime. The talking," she said.

He nodded. "Sure." 

Sookie giggled, relieved. "This time without the inappropriate fondling."

Luke looked mortified. "Jeez," he muttered. He walked over to a customer.

"That went well," Sookie said as she walked back over to where Lorelai was sitting.

"Did it?" Lorelai asked innocently.

Sookie smiled. "Like you weren't eavesdropping."

"Never," Lorelai said. "Ready?"

"Ready," she said.

"Bye Luke," Lorelai called.

"Bye Luke," Sookie called.

He nodded at both of them and went back to the customer.

"Everything back to normal?" Lorelai asked Sookie as they left.

Sookie nodded. "Yep." 

"Good," Lorelai said. She looked over at Sookie. She was grinning. 

"Why are you grinning?" Lorelai asked. "You're thinking of his butt, aren't you?"

Sookie didn't answer, just smiled a secretive smile and walked ahead.

Lorelai smiled too and skipped to catch up to her.

The End


End file.
